Pokemon Conquest Adventure
by maxpando
Summary: The adventures of Pokémon Conquest unfold with each Warlord for themselves. Who will be the winner to unite all of Ransei, and what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

_The Ransei Region, a region home to Warriors and Pokémon._

_But no Warrior expects what is about to come._

_The Legend of Ransei will soon be revealed before their very eyes._

_And it all begins with one boy who has just had his greatest dream come true…_

"I'm the new Warlord of Aurora!" the boy shouts. "I have to hurry and get to the castle" he says as he races through the Kingdom.

When he arrives, he is met by three Warriors. "You must be Max" the first one says. "We have been expecting you."

"We are here to officially make you Warrior, but you will have to show us that you are worthy" the second Warrior says.

"If you can beat our Pokémon partners, you will be announced as Warlord" the third Warrior explains.

Suddenly, a messenger arrives. "Hideyoshi from Ignis has sent his troops to conquer Aurora! We need the new Warlord to take them on immediately!"

"Max" the first Warrior says. "Go battle the Warriors from Ignis. They will be your battle instead. Then you will become Warlord"

"Okay" Max replies. "Come on, Eevee" he says to his partner.

"Warriors from Ignis! It is I, Max, Warlord of Aurora! I have come to take you on in battle"

"About time" the first opposing Warrior says. "I'm Koroku and he's Nagayasu. And we've come to take Aurora for Lord Hideyoshi"

"Go for it, Bidoof!" Nagayasu says.

"Tepig! Do it for Lord Hideyoshi!" Koroku says.

"I know you can do it, Eevee!" Max says as he releases Eevee.

"This will be easy!" Koroku says. "There is only one of you for us to take out! Too bad that you have to lose Aurora before you even settle in"

"Wait!" a girl says. "I'll help you Lord Max! Come on, Jigglypuff!"

"Well, the more the merrier, I guess" Nagayasu says.

"Jigglypuff, use DoubleSlap on Bidoof!" the girl says. Jigglypuff hits Bidoof hard until it faints.

"Huh!? Bidoof!" Nagayasu stutters.

"Eevee! Use Quick Attack to finish Tepig" Max says. Soon, Koroku is left stuttering too.

"Y-you're much harder than Lord Hideyoshi said you'd be. He's going to be mad." Koroku and Nagayasu soon run off, leaving Max and the girl in victory.

"Hey, thanks" Max said to her. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Oichi" she replies. "I've been on a journey with Jigglypuff, but I'd like to join your army. I think you might just be the one who will help me fulfill my dreams.

"Okay" Max says. The three Warriors then appear from the castle.

"You have done well in this battle. It was an emergency and you took it head on. We would like to entrust you as the official Warrior" they say to him.

"By the way, my name is Masanori" the second Warrior says. "The leader there is Mitsunari, and the other guy is Kiyomasa"

"I'm not just some random guy on the street!" Kiyomasa says. "I'm an apprentice to the old Warlord"

"So am I!" Masanori says.

"Why is it that I always end up stopping these fights?" Mitsunari says as he separates the two.

"As Warlord, you are allowed to attack and conquer other Kingdoms, Lord Max" Oichi explains to him. "Right now, I think we should train in Aurora because Hideyoshi is probably going to be expecting us to fight him, whether it's in Aurora or in Ignis."

"There is a farm nearby" Kiyomasa says.

"It should have plenty of wild Pokémon to fight" Masanori explains.

"We can always help you with our Pokémon too" Mitsunari says.

"Thanks everyone! Let's head to the farm, Oichi" Max says.

When they arrive at the farm, they do find wild Pokémon: a Starly and a Bidoof. "I know you can do it, Eevee" Max says as he calls on Eevee.

"Come on, Jigglypuff and use DoubleSlap on Bidoof" Oichi says. Jigglypuff uses DoubleSlap, but is soon hit by Headbutt.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack on Starly!" Max commands and Eevee defeats it.

"Jigglypuff, you can do it! Just one more DoubleSlap!" Oichi says as Jigglypuff finishes off Bidoof.

"Yeah! We did it!" Max says in victory.

And on they go, attacking Pokémon left and right. Bam! Minccino's down. Boom! Bye-bye Wooper. Ka-pow! Good night Meowth. Soon enough, they end their training journey when they find a Ravine.

Meanwhile, in Ignis…

"You two are worthless!" a boy says. "I send you out on a weak, new Warlord that hasn't even had a battle, and look what happened. You lost! You two are an insult to me and the whole Kingdom of Ignis!"

"W-we're sorry, Lord Hideyoshi" Koroku says.

"He is much more powerful than he seems" Nagayasu says.

"When the time is right, I'll have to march into Aurora myself and do the job" Hideyoshi says. "When you want something done right, you have to do it yourself" Then, he marches off with Koroku and Nagayasu to train before they confront Max and Oichi.


	2. Chapter 2

"This castle is already beginning to feel like home" Max says as he enters his castle.

"Soon, we will have another castle in Ignis that will feel just as great" Oichi says in delight as she follows her lord.

"You will need to work quickly" Mitsunari says as he Masanori and Kiyomasa approach Max and Oichi. "Hideyoshi is getting stronger by the minute and won't hesitate to challenge you again"

"I heard that he has a really powerful Charmander" Masanori says.

"No, he has a powerful Chimchar" Kiyomasa says.

"Charmander"

"Chimchar"

"Charmander!"

"Chimchar!"

"Knock it off, you two! And Kiyomasa was right with Chimchar" Mitsunari says.

"Ha" Kiyomasa laughs.

"While you three bicker, Oichi and I are going to Ignis for a showdown with Hideyoshi" Max says.

"Good luck, Lord Max" Masanori says. "Watch out for Charmander"

"Chimchar!" Kiyomasa says.

In Ignis, Hideyoshi is surprised when he finds challengers in his castle.

"Who's visiting Ignis at a time like this?" he says.

"Um… they aren't visitors" Koroku says.

"They want to challenge you to a battle" Nagayasu says

"Is it the nerd from Greenleaf? Or the hippie from Fontaine? No, it has to be that old guy in Pugilis, right?" Hideyoshi asks.

"It's actually the Warriors from Aurora who beat us last time" Koroku explains.

"Have no fear, you two. For your Lord Hideyoshi, mua, is here to give them a lesson or two about attacking Ignis." Hideyoshi declares "I will see them on the battlefield"

"Didn't Koroku and Nagayasu leave a while ago to find Hideyoshi?" Max asks. "It shouldn't take this long to find their Warlord"

"Oh, look! There they are!" Oichi says.

"Go for it, Bidoof!" Nagayasu says.

"Tepig! Do it for Lord Hideyoshi!" Koroku says.

"Show them our fire, Chimchar!" Hideyoshi says.

"Come on, Jigglypuff!" Oichi says

"I know you can do it, Eevee" Max says.

"Watch out for the fire, or it'll give you the heat" Hideyoshi laughs. "Oh, I crack myself up"

"He's right, Lord Max" Oichi says. "That fire may not hurt Tepig and Chimchar, but it will hurt our Normal-types. We better be careful"

"Use Ember on that Eevee, Chimchar" Hideyoshi commands as Eevee is burned by its fire.

"Go behind it and use Quick Attack!" Max says. Eevee tries, but Chimchar goes on the lava to keep it save from the attack.

"Tepig, show Jigglypuff your Ember!" Koroku orders. Jigglypuff dodges, but is right in the path of Bidoof.

"Now's your chance! Use Headbutt!" Nagayasu tells his Pokémon. Jigglypuff is hit hard, but manages to get a direct hit on Bidoof with DoubleSlap.

"Chimchar, use Ember on Eevee again" Hideyoshi orders.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack" Max tells his partner. Eevee dodges it and hits Chimchar, but not that hard.

"Tepig! Help Lord Hideyoshi with Ember!" Koroku says as Tepig does just that.

"Headbutt that Jigglypuff, now!" Nagayasu says.

"Stop its attack with DoubleSlap!" Oichi says. Jigglypuff's second DoubleSlap finishes Bidoof.

"Stupid Pokémon! You're not even a Fire-type!" Nagayasu yells at Bidoof.

"H-how could you say that to your own partner?" Oichi says.

"Tepig, use Ember on that Jigglypuff!" Koroku says as Tepig hits Jigglypuff hard.

"Chimchar! Do the same to Eevee!" Hideyoshi orders. However, Eevee dodges the attack.

"Hit it from behind, Eevee! I know you can do it!" Max says. Eevee hits Chimchar, but suddenly the volcanic battlefield begins to erupt.

"Watch out, Jigglypuff!" Oichi cries to her Pokémon.

"Ha! Scared of a little magma? You two will never conquer my Ignis!" Hideyoshi laughs.

"Eevee! Use Quick Attack on Tepig!" Max tells it. Eevee moves toward Tepig, but a boulder falls in the way.

"Jigglypuff! Try to hit Tepig too!" Oichi says, but the same problem gets in the way.

"Show Ember to Jigglypuff, Chimchar!" Hideyoshi says. Jigglypuff is burned and it does a lot of damage.

"Grrr… Use Quick Attack on Tepig, Eevee!" Max says. Eevee hits Tepig hard and finishes it off.

"Come on, Tepig! Let's retreat!" Koroku says.

"Oh no! Jigglypuff!" Oichi cries as she sees her Pokémon faint from its burn.

"It looks like it's just you and me now, newbie" Hideyoshi says. "Chimchar! Ember! Now!"

Chimchar hits Eevee, but it survives. "I know you can beat Chimchar, Eevee. Use Quick Attack!" Max says.

Eevee hits Chimchar directly and wins the battle.

"What?! How could Chimchar lose?!" Hideyoshi says. "Fine! Take my castle! But I'm not done with you, Max!"

"Yeah! Ignis castle is ours!" Max says as Hideyoshi, Koroku and Nagayasu leave.

"Nicely done" a man says. "You must be the new Warlord of Aurora! I'm Keiji, a traveling Warrior. I was filling in as a temporary Warlord before you showed up! Now, I can wander free again once more! Your army looks pretty small. Do you know how to recruit more Warriors for your army?

"No. I haven't really seen any other Warriors" Max says.

"You have to look in places with wild Pokémon. Warriors looking for a leader often go there to train." Keiji says. "If you impress them, you will end up recruiting them. I happen to know a couple are in Ignis' cave. Why don't you go check it out?"

"Okay. Well, I guess we'll see you later" Max says.

"Yup. See ya!" Keiji says as he walks off.

"Lord Max, we should probably check out the cave" Oichi tells him.

"Right. Let's go!" Max says.

Inside the two find a wild Bidoof and Zubat. "I know you can do it, Eevee" Max says as he calls on his Eevee to start the fight.

"Come on, Jigglypuff!" Oichi says. "Use DoubleSlap on Zubat"

Jigglypuff hits Zubat with DoubleSlap, but is hit back by Wing Attack. "Eevee, use Quick Attack on Bidoof!" Max says. Eevee attacks Bidoof, but flinches from a Headbutt

"Jigglypuff, use DoubleSlap on both of them!" Oichi says. Jigglypuff follows its Warrior and knocks out Bidoof.

"Eevee! Finish off Zubat with Quick Attack!" Max says and they defeat the wild Pokémon.

"Well done" a man says as he walks over with another man and a tall man. "You seem like an impressive Warrior. We'd like to join your army, but only if you think you can beat us in battle."

"Okay!" Max says.

"I know you can do it, Eevee!" Max says.

"Come on, Jigglypuff!" Oichi says.

"Right now, Tepig!" the tall man says.

"Try your best, Darumaka!" the other man says.

"Give them everything you've got, Charmander!" the man says.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack on Darumaka!" Max says.

"Dodge and use Flame Wheel!" its Warrior commands. Darumaka dodges, but misses with Flame Wheel.

"DoubleSlap that Tepig, Jigglypuff!" Oichi says and Jigglypuff hits it hard.

"Use Ember, Tepig" the tall man says.

"You two, Charmander" the man says. Soon, Eevee and Jigglypuff are burned with fire.

"Eevee, try Quick Attack" Max says and they defeat Tepig.

"M-my Tepig" the tall man stutters.

"Darumaka, Flame Wheel on Jigglypuff!" its Warrior commands. Jigglypuff is hit hard.

"Jigglypuff! DoubleSlap it!" Oichi says.

"And Eevee, use Quick Attack!" Max says. The two Pokémon hit Darumaka and beat it.

"My Darumaka!" its Warrior cries.

"Charmander, use Ember on Eevee and dodge everything!" its trainer commands.

"Jigglypuff use DoubleSlap" Oichi says. Eevee is hit hard, but blocks Charmander's Ember while Jigglypuff attacks.

"Eevee! Now Quick Attack" Max says, but Charmander dodges and uses Ember to beat Jigglypuff.

"Oh, my Jigglypuff!" Oichi says.

"Finish it with Quick Attack, Eevee" Max says and Eevee avenges its friend by knocking out Charmander.

"What h-happened?" the man stutters.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Takatora, the man with Darumaka is Rikyu and the tall man is Hideaki" the man says. "We've decided to join your army so that we can become better Warriors.

"Okay! Welcome to our army!" Max says.

"Yeah! The more the merrier!" Oichi says.

"Lord Max!" Masanori yells as he approaches the group with Kiyomasa and Mitsunari. "First things first. You conquered Ignis! Second, was the Charmander hard? And third—" Kiyomasa hits him on the head.

"Second, was the Chimchar hard?" Kiyomasa continues for Masanori. "And third, who are these people?"

"Hideyoshi did have a powerful Chimchar, but Eevee managed to take it out" Max says. "And these people are our new recruits to the army: Takatora and Charmander, Hideaki and Tepig, and Rikyu and Darumaka."

"Welcome to the team, buddy!" Masanori says to Takatora.

"It looks like the Kingdoms of Greenleaf and Fontaine are open for battle, Lord Max" Mitsunari says. "If all of the Kingdoms are battling, we must join them in battle before they conquer our Kingdoms. It doesn't seem likely that the Warlords of Greenleaf and Fontaine would attack, but we should make the first move."

"I think we should head to Greenleaf, Lord Max" Oichi says. "With Tepig, Charmander and Darumaka's Fire-type attacks, we will have an easy type advantage there."

"Okay! Let's head to Greenleaf, everyone!" Max says and his troops march over to Greenleaf.

"Hello! You must be Aurora's new Warlord, Max!" the Warlord of Greenleaf says. "I'm Motonari! I've wanted to meet you, but I didn't think you'd be so young. I guess I am pretty old to be a Warlord anyway."

"That isn't true, Lord Motonari. The Warlord in Pugilis is much older and he still trains with his Pokémon like he was the same age as Max" Motonari's apprentice says.

"And Motochika in Fontaine is about the same age and he still battles harder and harder" Motonari's other apprentice says.

"Besides" the first apprentice says. "Our Kingdom needs your smarts to survive the brute force of the other Warlords"

"Well, it looks like I can't avoid battle with all of these compliments" Motonari laughs. "Please show Max's army to the battlefield, Motoharu. Takakage and I will meet Takamoto there in a moment"

The first apprentice runs over to Max and introduces himself as Motoharu. Then they go to the battlefield.

"I know you can do it, Eevee!" Max says.

"Come on, Jigglypuff!" Oichi says.

"Give them everything you've got, Charmander!" Takatora says.

"Right now, Tepig!" Hideaki says.

"Try your best, Darumaka!" Rikyu says.

"Use your wisdom, Snivy" Motonari says.

"Protect Lord Motonari at all costs, Pansage" Motoharu says.

"Go for it, Sewaddle!" Takakage says.

"Don't mess up, Sewaddle" Takamoto says.

"In Greenleaf, we have more peaceful battles" Motonari says. "Instead of having the victor be the one who defeats the opponent's Pokémon, the victor is the one who can raise their color on each of the three flags"

"Okay! Eevee go over to raise the blue flag!" Max says.

"Pansage! Raise that red flag first!" Motoharu says.

"Sewaddle, try to claim that flag" Takamoto says as Sewaddle raises the first flag.

"Jigglypuff! Use DoubleSlap to move Sewaddle out of the way!"

"Help Jigglypuff with Ember, Charmander!" Takatora says, but Sewaddle dodges the Ember. However, DoubleSlap hits.

"Use Bug Bite on that Tepig, Sewaddle!" Takakage says.

"U-use Ember on it f-first, Tepig" Hideaki says. Ember hits Sewaddle hard.

"Snivy claim the third flag for us, please" Motonari says.

"Darumaka! Try to beat him there!" Rikyu says.

"Pansage, use Vine Whip to knock Eevee off the flag!" Motoharu says and Pansage follows its orders.

"Beat that Sewaddle with Ember, Charmander!" Takatora says and finishes Takamoto's Sewaddle with Ember.

"B-but S-Sewaddle" Takamoto says.

"Claim the flag now, Jigglypuff!" Oichi says.

"Eevee hold your ground and keep the flag from Pansage by using Quick Attack!" Max says.

"Darumaka! Beat Snivy with Flame Wheel!" Rikyu says.

"Pansage! Take the Flame Wheel for Snivy!" Motoharu says. Pansage faints from the fire, but Snivy keeps its flag.

"Pansage..." Motoharu says downheartedly.

"Snivy, please Vine Whip that Darumaka" Motonari asks. Snivy does just that, but it doesn't do much to Darumaka.

"Charmander! Hit Snivy with Ember" Takatora says, but Snivy jumps out of the way.

"Claim the flag while its off, Darumaka!" Rikyu says and Darumaka does so to win the fight.

"Very impressive strategy, knowing Snivy would dodge and leave the flag open" Motonari says. "I hope you take care of Greenleaf for me."

"Lord Motonari!" Motoharu says. "They won't tend to the plants and wild Pokémon here as well as Takakage, Takamoto and I have always done."

"I know." Motonari says. "That is why I have a favor to ask of you. Please work with Max's army. He will make you stronger than I could. Snivy and I will enjoy a short retirement together where we can do more research on the Pokémon of Ransei. Good bye my Warriors" Then, he left.

"Max" Motoharu asks. "Or should I call you Lord Max?" he asks.

"Lord Max please" Max answers.

"As Warlord, I have some things that I have to tell all of you." Max says. "First, I think we should divide our forces among our Kingdoms. Takamoto, you watch over Greenleaf. Hideaki, you watch over Ignis. The rest of you are going to have to prepare for battling the neighboring Kingdom of Fontaine, which seems like it may become a threat."

"Lord Max" Rikyu says. "My Darumaka and Takatora's Charmander are weak to Water-types, unlike Motoharu's powerful Pansage"

"I know" Max replies, wondering why Rikyu admired Pansage. "But we are limited on forces. Mitsunari, Masanori and Kiyomasa can easily watch over Aurora and Ignis together, but I think they do better together. Hideaki and Takamoto are very intelligent and will easily watch over our Kingdoms."

"Let's head to the nearby Ravine" Takakage says. "It has a lot of wild Pokémon"

"Okay" Max says and heads off with his six Warriors.

They find many wild Pokémon around. Eevee uses Quick Attack on Petilil. Darumaka uses Flame Wheel on Carnivine. Sewaddle uses Bug Bite on Cottonee. Eventually, they come upon a Treecko.

"Whoa! A Treecko!" Takakage says.

"Those are pretty common around here, but they lie hidden most of the time" Motoharu says.

"We should probably head back to Takamoto at Greenleaf Castle and then head to Fontaine." Max says. And then the troops set off.


End file.
